Providing structural support to a growing plant is essential for ensuring that the plant does not fall over and that the plant is able to grow in the correct direction. This is typically achieved by securing the plant to a rigid object such as a stake or pole with a tie or hook. While this method is common, it can be quite inconvenient as the plant outgrows the supporting capacity provided by the stake or pole. As a result, a taller stake or pole is required to support the growing plant. A trellis and a plant cage provide structural support to a plant similar to a stake or pole. However, a trellis and a plant cage are generally unable to accommodate a plant that has outgrown the supporting capacity provided by the trellis or plant cage. The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned issues as well as provide a more convenient and practical solution for supporting plants during growth.
The present invention is a height-adjustable plant support structure that the user may adjust as a plant grows. This allows the present invention to be utilized in both earlier and later stages of a plant's growth. As a result, the present invention does not require replacing due to inadequate structural support capacity as a plant grows. A plant may be tied or otherwise secured to the present invention, preventing the plant from falling over, ensuring the plant grows in the correct direction, and otherwise providing structural support to the plant. The present invention additionally allows the user to provide water directly to a plant's roots. The height of the present invention may be adjusted manually or automatically.